ddlecoscampaignadminfandomcom-20200214-history
Framed!
'Framed!' 'NPCs' * Sammuel Carter (victim) * Markus Saddle (friend of Hank. betrays Hank) * Jacob Stevenson (friend of Hank. betrays Hank) 'Location' * Heldenburg * The Crooked House (inn, west district) 'Story' The Freemen of Tiphor know who attacked their outpost near Tema's Rest. Howard Stevenson let spill that Hank Scorpio and the rest of his gang were responsible. They are out for blood. The stars have aligned, however. Sammuel Carter is being honored at Heldenburg for his 'role' in defeating the bandits. He has claimed the victory as his own, and is being commended for his 'valiant' acts. The Freemen plan to literally kill two birds with one stone. They have enlisted the help of two agents, Markus Saddle and Jacob Stevenson. Jacob will approach Hank and ask him for assistance. He will tell him that Sammuel is in danger. He will inform Hank that he paid his debts to the road by kidnapping Vondrir Flaskrock. The Freemen intercepted him, and offered to pay Jacob's debts to the road if they handed over Vondrir. Jacob will then tell Hank that he overheard some Freemen talking about murdering Sammuel as 'revenge' for killing their comrades near Tema's Rest. Jacob will tell Hank that they should capture the assassins during their mission. Bringing the city watch might arouse suspicion and cause them to flee... possibly causing Jacob to get killed if they found out he leaked the info. Of course, Jacob is 100% lying... but hopefully Hank'll never discover that. The second part of the plan involves stealing Hanks' dagger +2. That will be used during the murder. The third part of the plan hinges on Markus Saddle. Knowing that Markus Saddle is an old war-time friend of Hank Scorpio, the Freemen have opted to use him in this operation. Markus will do everything in his power to 'assist' Hank. Hank will undoubtedly ask Markus for assistance in apprehending the 'badguys'. Markus will lie to Hank and tell him he'll keep the streets clear. He will then apprehend Hank with his knife in Sammuel's THROAT. 'Steps' # Markus will approach Hank in the street. He will mention ## Hank's dagger +2 ## Sammuel getting rewarded for stealing Hank's credit # Jacob will approach Hank with information about the assassination ## It will happen at The Crooked House after the ceremony at 2am. ## The Freemen of Tiphor are responsible ## Jacob will tell Hank his backstory and that he wants to 'get out' # Hank's dagger will get pickpocketed on the street. # The party will hopefully stage at the Crooked House. # Jacob will do everything in his power to make sure the room upstairs remains unlocked (windows) # An assassin will sneak in once it's all clear and kill Sammuel with Hank's dagger # Markus will storm in at exactly the right moment, catching Hank with his hand on the dagger # ARRESTED! 'The Ceremony' * The ceremony will take place in the courtyard of the Keep on a small stage * A large throng of people will be in attendance * Baron Jonas Blackwulf will give a small speech acknowledging Sammuel's good deeds in Tema's Rest and thanking him for defending the citizen's from brigands! * PICKPOCKETING? 'The Crooked House' 'NPCs' # Sammuel Carter -> in tavern or in bed # Jacob Stevenson # Various noble patrons ## Ignatius Haversmith, ## Lilith vonTrappe, ## Winthorpe Castile... ## all pompous rich fools looking to employ people of prestige into their service. They're talking to Sammuel with great interest # City watchmen ## Markus Saddle ## Leonard Brisco ## Rey Curtis